Twisted pair communication cables are commonly utilized to transmit Ethernet and other data signals. In certain applications, twisted pair cables are utilized to provide both data signals and electrical power to a wide variety of devices, such as lighting devices, wireless access points, etc. Typically, electrical power is provided over twisted pairs in accordance with a Power over Ethernet (“PoE”) standard. Conventional PoE cables typically include outer jackets formed from polyvinyl chloride (“PVC”) materials. However, PVC materials have a maximum temperature rating of 105° C., which limits an amount of power that can be transmitted via a PoE cable. Current PoE cables with a PVC jacket are typically rated transmit a 0.7 ampere signal at up to a 90° C. operating temperature. Further, PVC materials will often degrade over time at sustained higher temperatures near their rated temperature.
As electrical power requirements increase, it is desirable to transmit higher current and/or higher power signals via PoE cables. Additionally, twisted pair cables are often required to satisfy ever increasing bandwidth requirements. Potential jacket materials having higher temperature ratings that may be utilized to enhance the power transmission capabilities of twisted pair cables, such as polyvinylidene fluoride (“PVDF”), negatively impact the electrical performance of twisted pair conductors. The dielectric constant and dissipation factors of PVDF and similar materials adversely affect the electrical performance of the cable. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved twisted pair PoE cables that include foamed PVDF jackets and that satisfy desired electrical performance criteria. There is also an opportunity for improved twisted pair PoE cables having higher temperature ratings, such as a temperature rating of 125° C. or higher. There is further an opportunity for improved twisted pair PoE cables that are suitable for transmission of higher amperage and/or power signals than conventional PoE cables.